Angst is a Fangirl Magnet
by Ryushi Nigami
Summary: Sasuke is being pursued! No, not by Soundnins, though he is still worried about that. The fangirls are after his angsty self! whatever will he do to escape? Why spend the day as his orange loving teammate, of course! Rated T for safety. Please read and re


**_Angst is a Fangirl Magnet_**

_By: Ryushi Nigami_

_Disclaimer: I own Naruto...And if you believed that, I've got a lovely bridge to sell you. ._

_A/N: Well, this story was the result of plot bunnies eating away at my mind until I got it all written down. Hopefully, it's all well and good. . Please read and review._

'thoughts'

"talking"

action sounds

* * *

'Someone once told me that emotion was a weakness…'

"Sasuke-kun!"

'They told me that feelings would get in my way…'

"Sasuke-kun, where are you!"

'What I'm going to kill them for is…'

"There he is!"

"Sasuke-kun, we love you!"

"…Kuso."

'Forgetting to mention that angst is a fangirl magnet.'

As Uchiha Sasuke ran through Konoha Village, an ever increasing crowd of fangirls on his trail, he cursed the man who told him to angst for power.

Suddenly, Sasuke had a bright idea. Running into a blind alley, he quickly henged in Uzumaki Naruto and put on his best façade of cheerfulness. As the fangirl hoarde appeared at the mouth of the alley, panting heavily and searching for their obsession, Sasuke waved excitedly at Sakura, the leader of that particular hoarde. 'God, I hope this works.' "Hey, Sakura-chan (mental wince by Sasuke), want to go on a date?"

Sakura, co-leader of the Sasuke-kun fanclub, teammate of Uchiha Sasuke (Inner Sakura- In your face, Ino-pig!), and head of the hoarde of fangirls currently chasing Sasuke, was not happy at the interruption. "Not now, Naruto, and not ever!" She screamed as she punched Naruto through the side of the alley.

Sasuke lay behind the wall he was just punched through, dazed and slightly impressed. 'Itai. Ididn't know Sakura could hit that hard. Note to self: never get Sakura angry at me.' Out loud, he said something he figured Naruto might say in a situation like this. "Fine, but I know where Sasuke-teme is, And now I'm not gonna tell you."

Sasuke blinked at the effect of his words. 'Are they…_bowing _to me?'

Sakura, however, had a different reaction. "Naaaaruuuutoooo…." She growled, cracking her knuckles.

Sasuke blanched. 'Shimatta. This is going to hurt unless I give them a false lead.' "Eh heh heh, just kidding, Sakura-chan (another mental wince). He went that way." He said, stuttering appropriately and pointing up.

Just like that, the fangirls disappeared up the walls. Sasuke blinked again. 'That was…interesting.'

Walking out of the alley, he stretched, reveling in his newfound freedom. "I might as well spend the day like this. It keeps the fangirls off my back."

Unbeknownst to poor Sasuke, he had just caught the attention of Naruto's one and only fangirl, who happened to be walking down the street.

Hyuuga Hinata was shopping for medicinal herbs when she saw her first (and only) crush walk out of an alley. Pupil-less eyes widening, she hid behind a telephone pole and peeked out at him. 'Na..Naruto-kun…' Of course, when he started walking down the street, she started following him at a distance.

In his happiness (Inner Sasuke- I'm not happy, I'm just acting.), Sasuke ignored the glares and the people avoiding him as he walked down the street. However, the whispers began to get to him.

"Damn demon…"

"It killed my family…"

"They should have killed it…"

Confused and a little hungry, Sasuke walked into his favorite restaurant…only to be thrown out seconds later with a cry of "What have I told you about coming in here, demon?1" following him. Even more confused now, he walked into his second favorite restaurant and was thrown out again. 'What the hell is going on here! I only look like Naruto…' "You'll regret that later!"

Sasuke walked on, deep in thought. 'Is this why Naruto seeks attention? Is this inordinate amount of hate the reason he's so obsessed with becoming Hokage?' Not really watching where he was going, he bumped into someone, mumbled an apology and was about to continue on his way when a savage kick knocked him to the ground. 'What the hell…!'

"Damn right, you're sorry, you demon brat. That'll learn you not to run into people." The man walked off laughing and everybody laughed with him.

Sasuke got up, brushed himself off, and continued on his way, bewildered. "Is this what Naruto goes through every day?" He wondered aloud.

Hinata, having been following Naruto (as henged by Sasuke) around all day, blinked in surprise at his words. 'That's not Naruto-kun…' She thought. Summoning her courage, Hinata ran up to the fake Naruto, grabbed him by the back of his collar, and ran off to the forest, dragging him behind her.

Sasuke felt someone grab the back of his collar and start dragging him off towards the forest. 'What the hell…! Did one of my fangirls see through my henge!' And so he started screaming."Hey, let me go! Put me down! Where are you taking me!" In a very un-Sasuke-like manner, Sasuke began to panic. 'This isn't good.'

Soon enough, Sasuke found himself tied to a tree, all his tenketsu sealed, and facing a very angry Hyuuga Hinata. 'A Hyuuga?' Sasuke thought. 'I don't have any Hyuuga in my fanclub…do I?'

Hinata was not being her usual shy stuttering self. Of course, many women tend to lose themselves when someone impersonates the one they love. "Who are you, and what have you done with Naruto-kun!" She demanded angrily.

Elsewhere, Naruto sneezed in his sleep and rolled over, mumbling something about pirates and monkeys.

Sasuke blinked. 'Naruto has a fangirl? Hell must have frozen over.' He mentally shrugged. 'Eh. Since she's not one of mine…' He released the henge. "Well, I'm Uchiha Sasuke and, If I know Naruto, he's asleep and dreaming of ramen at home."

Naruto sneezed and rolled over again, mumbling and cursing Kyuubi for eating his ramen.

Hinata smiled. "Well, at least Naruto-kun hasn't been kidnapped." She turned and started walking out of the forest.

"Oi!" Sasuke yelled after her.

Hinata turned, still smiling. "Nani?"

"You are going to untie me, aren't you?"

At this, Hinata's smile turned into an uncharacteristically evil grin. "Perhaps, Uchiha-san. Or perhaps I'll leave you here and send an anonymous note to your fanclub with details about where you are." Sasuke paled dramatically. "I would think they might find something to do with you." Sasuke fought the urge to pass out. He lost. Hinata giggled and left to leave a note for Naruto telling him where Sasuke was.

click FLASH!

Sasuke blinked at the flash of light and started waking up.

click click FLASH

Slowly, Sasuke's drowsy mind put the flash of light and the clicking sound together. 'Hmm…someone's taking picture's of me…' After a few moments, his drowsy mind fully added up the significance of that little fact. 'NANI!' Sasuke was now wide awake and glaring at Naruto and Naruto's…camera. "What are you doing here, dobe?"

Naruto snickered. "Ha! Serves you right, teme! Now I shall have my long awaited revenge!"

Sasuke was about to ask Naruto what he meant when he noticed the plethora of fangirls barely being restrained by an equally large number of Naruto clones. As Naruto dispelled the clones and the fangirls descended upon Sasuke like a pack of ravenous wolves, one thought went through Sasuke's mind. 'I'm going to kill the man who told me to angst for power.'

Elsewhere, in his lair of evil, Orochimaru sneezed and sniffled miserably. "Kabuto! Are you certain that there isn't a medical jutsu to cure the common cold?"

Looking up from the pot of chicken noodle soup he was stirring, Kabuto sighed. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama, I'm sure. If there was, not only would the creator be fabulously wealthy, but you would already be plotting how best to take the remaining Uchiha survivor."

Orochimaru started cackling evilly but his mirth was quickly stifled by a fresh onset of coughing. "Kabuto! Give me a bowl of chicken soup already!"


End file.
